


Ice Cream Party for Three

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coercion, F/F, F/M, Ice Cream, Object Insertion, Restraints, Seduction, cold torture, food and sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zack, Lady and Alyssa have already agreed to a threesome - but first, the two women need to spend time together and get comfortable with one another.A movie night for the three of them is a great opportunity to just chill and let affection occur naturally.Zack has no idea of how quickly things will escalate....or does he?Who set up whom here?Hmm





	Ice Cream Party for Three

The evening was going well. Zack was seated in the middle of the couch, flanked by his Lady on the right and Alyssa on his left. The three of them were watching movies, getting comfortable with each other before moving forward into the long-awaited threesome. The current film had been Lady's choice, meaning Zack was only half-watching, but it was nice just to spend time with both of the women he loved. So far, so good.

Halfway through the chick flick, Lady whispered in Zack's ear, and his heart began to beat faster. He gave her a look, his eyes asking, "Are you sure?" Lady smiled, and Zack placed an arm around Alyssa, pulling her closer to his body. His other arm captured his Lady, and soon both beauties were snuggled against him in a scene which was innocent on the surface, yet which held great erotic promise. Zack's heart was threatening to burst out of his chest at the rush of holding them both close like this, overflowing with love and other, less spiritual, emotions.

Lady's hand toyed with Zack's hair, and Alyssa watched as her Dominant leaned into that gently playful touch. She felt a slight pang of jealousy, but breathed her way through it, knowing anger would only get in the way of what they all wanted and needed. She focused on the feeling of being this close, of being allowed to touch him in this way and spend time with him with Lady's blessing. Soon the jealousy gave way to a warm, sisterly bond with Lady, and Alyssa relaxed. 

As the movie ended, it was Alyssa's turn to choose the next one. Zack was barely aware of the action on the screen, too absorbed by his own thoughts and feelings. Lady's hand slid down from his hair to his neck, her fingertips lightly grazing the skin with a hint of fingernail, and his desire began to rise. Alyssa hesitantly placed one of her hands on his knee and gave a slight squeeze before letting her fingers move up to brush against his inner thigh. Lady's caresses were soothing, while Alyssa's were teasing, and Zack felt himself entering an altered state, overwhelmed by sensation.

He had nearly drifted off when Lady's breath tickled his ear. "Babe, would you please, please run to the store and get us some ice cream?" Her eyes revealed nothing but innocent love and trust, and Zack turned to Alyssa, who smiled up at him from beneath lowered lashes, seconding the request. With a sign of pretend annoyance, Zack untangled himself from his ladies and grabbed his wallet before heading out into the night.

It was a short walk, but long enough to wake him up, the blood no longer sluggish in his veins. It gave him a secret thrill, buying a treat for his two submissives, knowing how many guys would envy him if they only knew. He would have them both; he could feel it the same way some people can feel when a storm is coming, or when the phone is about to ring. Lady was almost there, almost ready to accept Alyssa into their bed - and her heart. He could sit through silly chick movies and ignore his raging hard-on for a night if that's what it took to get them both ready, and adding a little ice cream-induced sugar rush to get Alyssa going suddenly sounded like a really good idea. As he returned home to the apartment, Zack felt energized, looking forward to sandwiching himself between his two favorite girls once more..

..only, when he opened the front door, the couch was empty. Setting the ice cream down on the table, he followed the sound of running water to its source: the shower. As he opened the bathroom door, steam billowed out from behind the curtain, and he had to by-step the two sets of female attire strewn across the floor. Zack was instantly harder, and the sound of a soft moan from behind the curtain brought him to the point of pain. Clearing his throat so as not to startle them, he called his Lady's name to announce his return. She pulled back the curtain a few inches, giving her man wicked smile. Her lips looked swollen from use, and her other hand was hidden from view, still working busily as she teased Alyssa's nipples until they ached. 

Zack shoved the curtain aside, not caring about the mess as water sprayed him and the floor in his haste to reveal the two naked women. Alyssa was leaned up against the wall of the shower, one hand wedged between her thighs, and she held his stare, issuing him a silent challenge. "Aren't you going to join us?," she teased.

Gods, that was tempting - but then he remembered the ice cream, and a better plan formed in his mind. "You two dirty girls are finished getting cleaned up. Shut off the water and get your asses in that bedroom - NOW."

Both women shivered as they stepped out of the tub, Zack wrapping each of them in a towel before repeating his command: "Bedroom." Alyssa giggled, nervous, as Lady took her hand. Once inside the room, Zack shut the door, enjoying the sight of his two women wet and trembling, awaiting his instruction. 

Lady kissed Alyssa again, focusing on her almost as though Zack wasn't there. He made a sound which was more growl than words, pulling them apart. "On the bed," he murmured, and Lady obeyed. Zack lifted Alyssa bodily, depositing her on the bed as he gave Lady a nod. Alyssa was confused; how were those two communicating without words? Had they set her up? She felt her face beginning to burn as Lady hooked her arms beneath Alyssa's, restraining her upper body and forcing her to lean back onto Lady. This wasn't how she'd planned the evening; had Lady double-crossed her, making plans with Sire behind her back?

"Keep her still. I'll be right back." Zack's words to Lady chilled Alyssa, and she felt frozen by her fear, her body going weak. What was going to happen? It wasn't a case of not trusting her Sire or his Lady, but the unknown, the suspense... Her cunt clenched tight as her mind spun various scenarios of what might take place when he returned. 

Zack reappeared with the carton of ice cream and a scoop. Lady's grip on Alyssa tightened, sensing she was about to bolt, and Zack, still fully clothed, loomed over her at the foot of the bed.

"Zack?," Alyssa asked, fear in her voice. His body radiated heat, his eyes burning into her naked skin, and yet she could feel him building up his composure, striving to be cold. She shivered, despite the warm air of the room.

"When we play, you will call me 'Sire.' Your training begins now." His hands pulled at her thighs, but she pressed them together, forcing him to work harder.

"Open for me," he said, a not of warning in his tone.

"Please, Sire - please.. What are you - ?"

"Are you going to disobey me so soon?" The reproach stung; he sounded almost hurt, and it broke her heart. As Alyssa cringed, her muscles relaxed a little, allowing him to spread her wide open. Alyssa wasn't sure she'd be able to comply with what he seemed to want, but her Sire had already anticipated her needs, as evidenced by the metal 'click' of restraints as they claimed each of her ankles.

"You have to let me taste you - in order to please me, and also to help you heal from your past," he explained, and she knew - knew despite the ice in his tone and the detachment in his eyes - that he was right. It terrified her, but this was her Sire, the man who would only hurt her to bring her pleasure and push her to help her grow.

"I.. I trust you, Sire." Alyssa made herself speak, then heard Lady begin to whisper words of soothing encouragement as Zack dropped little scoops of melting ice cream onto various parts of Alyssa's body. Zack watched as the sticky treat dribbled over her skin, mixing with her sweat and her juices as she squirmed.

"Tell me what you feel." Alyssa heard Zack's words, and she felt faint; his voice was so taut with power, it made her dizzy.

She whimpered, testing her ankle restraints and finding them to be as hard and immovable as her Sire. "S-s-so c-c-cold," she gasped, moaning as yet another blob of ice cream slid down over her burning clit.

"Then my mouth should bring you relief," Sire said, taking her nipples into his mouth one by one and cleaning off every trace of ice cream. He was right; the pain and numbness went away as he suckled, and Alyssa felt better. Zack made his way down her stomach, his tongue dipping into her navel just long enough to make her arch her back for more. Lady tightened her grip, and Alyssa knew, even with her eyes shut, where Zack was heading next. 

The first touch of his tongue on her clit made her cry out, the heat of his mouth such a shock after the cold of the ice cream. She thrashed against Lady, fighting vainly against her captor as Zack licked and teased, making her crazy.

"Isn't it good, honey?," Lady asked, and Alyssa blurted out, "So fucking good." Yes; this was what she'd needed, and her Sire had given it to her without her asking, given her what her body craved without her having to explain.

"Tell him where it feels best," Lady urged. Zack shifted angles and tempos until Alyssa cried out, "Oh, Jesus, right there, just like that.. please.." Zack focused on the spot that had Alyssa begging and breaking beneath his mouth.

"You'd better cum; he can torture a girl like this for hours," Lady warned.

Alyssa was so close, but she couldn't quite go over the edge. Zack withdrew, and she whined, protesting the loss of attention - until Lady shushed her, and Alyssa felt something cold and hard pushing its way inside her. 

The handle of the ice cream scoop was thick and rounded with no rough edges to cause her pain, moving inside her and hitting the spots Sire's tongue couldn't reach as he resumed licking her clit.

"Come on, honey," Lady whispered. "Make that pretty pussy squirt into his mouth."

The scoop slid in and out, harder, faster, and Sire's tongue was a relentless flame, consuming her little by little. Lady moved her hands to Alyssa's breasts, scoring her nipples in circles with her nails, and Alyssa screamed her release, her cunt bearing down and ejecting the scoop with the force of her muscles. Zack continued to lap at her cream, even as she tried to beg him to stop. He kept going until her body had stilled, until he had captured every sweet drop of her honey with his mouth.

By the time Alyssa was able to open her eyes, they were filled with tears. The restraints released her, and Lady pulled her weary body further up into the bed. "God," she managed, and then there were two pairs of arms wrapping around her as she came down.

"Rest a while, sweetie, but I'm not finished with you yet," Zack murmured. The room smelled like sex and ice cream, Alyssa finding the choice of flavor to be ironic; after all, this arrangement was anything BUT vanilla.


End file.
